


Revenge is best served SITH

by Pbabes_143



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A very forgiving Rey, F/M, Im a firm believer in happy endings for these two space lovers, Obsessive Kylo but what else is new?, SITH marriage, Snoke is going to die but that's a given, force manipulation, kinda dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbabes_143/pseuds/Pbabes_143
Summary: A sequel to "Forever with me till the end of time" by DragonWhiskers





	Revenge is best served SITH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonWhiskers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/gifts), [reylo fam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reylo+fam).



> [**Forever with Me 'till the End of Time**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10768158) (4774 words) by [**DragonWhiskers**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers)  
>  Chapters: 1/1  
> Fandom: [Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Star%20Wars%20Episode%20VII:%20The%20Force%20Awakens%20\(2015\))  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren & Rey  
> Characters: Kylo Ren, Rey (Star Wars)  
> Additional Tags: Song Lyrics, Extremely Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Black Sabbath lyrics, Song fic, yep, another one, So sue me, I like song fics, Dark! Kylo, Possessive Behavior, Possessive! Kylo, Life on the Finalizer, One Shot, N.I.B. Lyrics  
> 

Rey was excited to show Kylo how hard she's been practicing her forms and levitation. He should be back later on board the Finalizer tonight. He's been on a mission for nearly a standard month, and it's almost their two year anniversary. Rey was so anxious about her gift for him.. "I hope he likes it, he said he had a big surprise for me.. What if he finally agrees to let me build my own saber?! What if he asks me to Marry him?! Oh my gift would never compare to that.."  
Rey looked down at the the replica of his grandfather's mask that she had made for him dejectedly.  
"Hmm maybe I should ask the force?"

As Rey was meditating, which she had also improved vastly on, she felt the force pull at her. It was calling to her from Kylo's meditation chamber, the one place she wasn't allowed to go. Not that she could, it was always locked. The longer she sat the greater the pull.  
"Kylo did always say trust in the force."

Pulling out of her meditative state, still letting the force guide her, she walked over to the locked door and stood in front of it gathering the force around her but nothing happened. After a while she decided to give up but just then the lock turned green and the door opened. Hesitantly she walked into the room and followed the pull. At first she thought it was leading her to some sort of deformed burnt thing she didn't recognize but just then her eye caught a light that glinted off of a silver saber hilt. She could feel the force practically vibrating from it, almost in a trance with a serious case of deja vu, her hand moved without her permission. As her fingers grazed the hilt she felt the force pulse around her, much more powerful than she'd ever experienced. As the force swirled pictures flew through her mind. She felt as if walls were crumbling within her. Suddenly she realized the pictures were memories and the swirling force was her own, and the bond flared bright and open. "The bond!" She gasped and slammed her mental barriers down as all of her forgotten memories flooded in her minds eye. BB8, Finn, Poe, Luke, Leia, the resistance and Han came back. How long had she been gone? Were any of her friends still alive? She knows Kylo's missions are to find and execute any remaining Resistance members. Tears welled in her eyes as she choked back a sobb. "Han?! How did this happen? How could I forget about all of my friends and... Kylo!" She snarled, head dizzy and throbbing she could no longer hold back the fat tears staining her face.  
_Oh, force! She has literally been sleeping with the enemy for the past two years!_

Her memories are a mix of the old and new and everything is a jumbled mess. She grabbed her lightsaber and stumbled out of the room. She felt sick and ran to the 'fresher to empty the contents of her stomach. Breathing in and out, she calmed her mind and began thinking of a plan.

\-----

Kylo felt the bond flare wildly and just as fast fade into near nothingness. He was 4 standard hours of hyperspace away from Rey, he wanted to check on her but he didn't want any alarms raised. No one trusted her. He doesn't care what anyone thinks anyways. Though that didn't stop the alarms going off in his mind, he worried she was hurt. Unfortunately he'd just have to be patient to find out what happened. He's worried but not too worried. Things between him and Rey have been great, perfect, in fact he hasn't had to alter her mind in the past year. He's even started training her in the force, of course she still needs her "medicine" but _HIS_ scavenger is still a quick study, he's excited to see what she's learned since he's been gone. Pride swells in his chest thinking of how far they've come in their relationship. Thank the force he'll be back in time for their anniversary. The ring has been burning a hole in his pocket for, well since she was captured... But he was afraid of her rejection, he's confident now that she will agree. She knows the ring is just a formality, as soon as she says yes they're heading straight to his master's Sith temple and will be joined in the force for all eternity. He painstakingly has made all the preparations already, he knows she'll say yes.

\-----

After brushing her teeth and dampening her force signature, so Kylo won't suspect, she hid the saber under her pillow preparing for tonight.

"I've got a few questions that nerf herder is going to answer for me."  
The main one running through her head is "Why?" Rey looked at the clock, she has a few hours left she's going to be spending in deep meditation trying to sort through the chaos that is now her mind. Separate fact from fiction. It's all there, it's just very confusing. Remembering Kylo as her enemy but being excited just this morning that he might propose to her tomorrow and they'd go to the temple becoming one in the force, _always_. She sighed as she got comfortable, she has a lot to think about.

\-----

Once his shuttle landed he almost ran to _HIS REY_. When he entered their room everything seemed normal, Rey was already in bed reading her holopad.  
"Hey how was your mission?" She plastered on a smile walking over to him, helping him out of his many layers as she always did.

  
Trying not to give anything away about his worry over what happened earlier he nonchalantly questioned her.  
"Quite uneventful actually, how about you? How's your training going?" She had gotten him down to his under tunic and briefs as he studied her face intently.

Biting the inside of her cheek to continue playing her part, she smiled bashfully at him making sure to show her dimples she knew he loved. "Actually that's part of your surprise! Come let's go to bed, I've missed you so much." She simpered and took his hand leading him to the bed, when they got there he tried to push her down but she quickly twisted and landed on top of him. Not about to let him be the one to put her in a compromising position.

"I want to take care of you tonight, just relax and let me do all the work."  
She whispered as she buried her face in his neck and straddled his hips applying tantalizing pressure to his ever hardening length.  
_Oh, I love this woman._

She slid her hands up his chest, giving him a searing kiss and his hands fell to her hips, rocking her gently against him. She carded her fingers through the back of his hair, running her blunt nails along his scalp and broke away from his lips. She began kissing and nibbling from his jaw to his ear, taking the lobe in her teeth and pulling a little roughly. He let out a deep ragged breath and gripped her hips harder.

"Kylo?"

"Yes Rey?"

"I need to ask you something..."

"Anything."

Just then she gripped his hair tightly and pulled his head back exposing his throat, in the same second a familiar blue glow was in his peripheral. He looked into Rey's eyes and saw fire.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE ME FORGET THE TRUTH?!"  
She hissed, a viper ready to strike.

His eyes went wide ' _NoNoNoNoNo this can't be happening I can't lose her now! Kriff_!.' He was terrified and speechless.

  
"ANSWER ME!"  
She snapped. He stammered.

  
"What- um what do you remember?"  
Fear, a fist clenching his heart and constricting his throat.

  
"Every. Single. Thing. BEN."  
She sneered, teeth grit, poised to kill.

  
He couldn't breathe, he couldn't blink.

  
Bewildered, stumped and completely caught off guard he managed to grit out the only thing his mind couldn't understand.  
"How? It's been two years Rey, how come you remember now?" _And the night before I was going to purpose.._

"So that's my anniversary gift?” She mocked him, taking full advantage of the bond she now had control over, trying to hurt him as bad as she felt he had hurt her. “I thought as much. As for how, the force! Now tell me why you did this to me Kylo?!"

"I thought that'd be obvious."  
He dead panned.

  
Apparently the wrong answer.  
She snarled as she gripped his hair harder and signed him with the saber on his throat. He hissed but knew she could have done a lot worse, he was completely at her mercy and he wouldn't lift a finger to stop her.

"It's not to me. I can understand you wanting me to fight with you instead of against you but you've kept me here, and practically spoiled me! You only started teaching me the force these past few months! Why alter my memories and do nothing with my new found 'loyalty'?!"

  
He sighed, defeated, he had to tell her, she'd know if he lied.. He cleared his throat and looked straight into her sparkling hazel eyes he had spent so many nights counting the green and gold flecks in.

"Because I.. Because I love you Rey. I always have. I barely altered anything, and I altered nothing about your personality. We were never supposed to be enemies. I'm not sorry. These past two years have been the best of my miserable life and it's all because of you. Basically the only thing I changed was your love for the Resistance to love of the First Order. Every conversation was real, every time we made love was real, and if you're going to leave me- Which I completely deserve- then all I ask is that you kill me now because I won't live without you."

All the fire and anger drained out of Rey's body with a shuddering breath and her brow furrowed in thought.

' _He's right, other than loyalties and faces everything was real. she wanted to be mad at him, she wanted to hate him but she couldn't. Besides the war was over, the First Order had won, (though that could possibly be contributed to the fact that she was here and not a part of the fight) even if she had the choice to become his enemy again would she even want to? Even though she had been manipulated and tricked she had found the belonging she had always sought. With him._ In that moment she realized with perfect clarity the truth. _I love him_.'  
With that final thought she knew what she wanted.

"If I turn the saber off do you promise me that we can talk about this? No force manipulation, no knocking me out and doing that mind alteration again, just talk please."

_If it meant he still had a chance he'd cut off his left arm for her._

"I promise on my grandfather's ashes, Rey. I'll answer any and all of your questions honestly."  
Satisfied she thumbed the saber off and let go of his hair, tossing her saber to the empty side of their bed and sat back on her haunches.

"You did it because you love me?"

  
"Yes, more than love you Rey."

She took a steadying breath and squared her shoulders looking him in the eye as she spoke, still straddling his hips.

"I'm not happy with how you went about this but I am happy that you did. Don't get me wrong I'm still mad at you and you have got a lot to make up to me but I can see that you have given me the best life you could. I'm sure that wasn't easy given that I'm practically enemy number one of the Order. However I need you to know that I know my feelings for you are real. No matter what you did to my mind I know because I felt them before but I always denied them knowing that it could never be.” Tears in her eyes she whispered her fears of what their future could possibly become. “Where do we go from here Kylo?"

Absolutely relieved she hadn't chopped off his head or _worse_ , he took a cleansing breath knowing what he had to and wanted to do. Kylo slowly removed her from his body, stood and walked over to his discarded pants. Taking a velvet box out of the pocket, he nervously walked back over to Rey getting down on one knee.

Rey's eyes widened at the sight of the box, when he opened it she gasped! Inside was a stunning ring. At first she thought it was a yellow diamond cut into an emerald shape on a plain gold band but as she reached towards it she felt it pulse with the force. It was a yellow kyber crystal. She had never seen anything so beautiful, hand hovering above the velvet box Rey froze and her lungs stopped working.

  
"If you'll still have me, together we can overthrow Snoke, and truly bring balance to the galaxy. If you want to stay please, _marry me Rey.."_

  
He was unable to take his eyes off her as she didn't so much as blink and he quickly became terrified when she was silent for so long, his knee started to hurt.  
Heart in his throat, the suspense was killing him.

Finally she seemed to snap out of it as she made eye contact with him but his fear was still palpable.  
_What if she chooses to leave?_

"I assume you have made all the preparations to do this the Sith way?" Finding her voice and arching her eyebrow at him.

"Yes...Of course."  
His voice shook as he dared not to hope.

"Would it be too late for us to do this tonight? Right now?"  
She knew what she wanted.

"If we left right now we can be there in a standard hour tops, we're already orbiting the temple... Is that a yes?"  
_Please Gods let her say yes, let her choose me herself._

She smiled and tackled him to the floor in a fit of giggles and a breathless "Yes Kylo!"

\-----

After a long talk about how they were going to kill Snoke, what was real and what wasn't, about how he had used the bond against her at first because it was killing him to be so close to her without her truly being his yet and a lot of yelling followed by the silent treatment as Rey changed into her sheer silk wedding dress, they finally arrived at the temple.

Kylo decided it was better to stay silent and get through the ceremony before she changed her mind.  
She looked beautiful in her see through Shimmer silk dress with her hair flowing over her shoulders giving him the briefest peeks at her rosy nipples while she watched him prepare.

He physically ached unsure if she was truly in love with him anymore.  
He couldn't let himself actually hope that she would really want to spend the rest of her life with him after what he'd done.  
_She's only going along with this to rid the Galaxy of Snoke, then I'm probably next._

"Kylo, the bond is wide open, I'm sure I love you. I'm sure I want to do this, I want us to become one in the force. We're already halfway there with the bond, I would never betray you like that. I want to be by your side, not stab you in the back."

Just as she finished, she opened her side of the bond completely and he was flooded with her affection, adoration, and light.

She wanted this, wanted _HIM_.  
He walked over to her and kissed her breathless.

"Everything is ready, are you ready Rey?"  
She confidently nodded and held out her left hand, he smiled as he noticed she had put on his ring as well. He took her hand in his and as quickly and painlessly as possible he made a clear slash straight through the middle. She hissed but otherwise wordlessly took the ceremonial blade from him and repeated his actions perfectly. They brought their bloodied palms together and interlaced their fingers.

"Repeat after me, I solemnly swear to you eternity. No enemy will be able to touch you while you are at my side. I will destroy all that is put in your way not even the void will separate us." _Please Rey..._

"I solemnly swear to you eternity. No enemy will be able to touch you while you are at my side. I will destroy all that is put in your way not even the void will separate us." She repeated without hesitation, with utter confidence and with pure love in her eyes.

Kylo took a deep breath and continued.  
"With this blood do I bind thee to me, and forever shall we wade together through our enemies, until time comes to raise our tomb. My life is yours to guard and to take, as yours is mine. Let nothing stand between us, save that its life be forfeit." _Just a little more Rey..._

"With this blood do I bind thee to me, and forever shall we wade together through our enemies, until time comes to raise our tomb. My life is yours to guard and to take, as yours is mine. Let nothing stand between us, save that its life be forfeit."

Shocked, elated, and feeling like the luckiest man in the Galaxy while simultaneously feeling completely unworthy he cupped her beautiful face in his large hands and stared at her with compassion and awe before swooping down and stealing her breath with a kiss that conveyed all of his feelings for her in that one perfect gesture.

  
"I love you Rey."  
He swept her off her feet and laid her on the alter.

  
“I love you Kylo.” A blissed out smile on her face.

He climbed atop the alter and crawled over her running his hands up and down her body, staring reverently into her eyes. He slowly pulled down her thin straps letting his fingers trail down her arms, leaving goose flesh and blood in the wake of his path. He teased her by running his hands along her body the way he had learned got her instantly wet, her silk dress becoming red from his touch. Once he freed her nipples he violently ripped her dress to shreds.

Taking one nipple into his hot mouth nibbling and licking from bottom to top before closing his lips around her perfect peak, while he circled the other with his thumb. Pinching and plucking to have her squirming beneath him as his other had traveled south. He groaned as he deftly parted her lips and felt her wetness drip out of her soaking his digits.

"I love no matter how many times we do this, every time you are so wet for me."

  
She moaned but he leaned down and swallowed the sound as he captured her lips in a loving kiss, she reached up and pulled his chest flush against hers. Breaking free of his lips she quickly panted out her desire.

"I need you Kylo."

That's all he had ever wanted to hear his whole life and he fell for her all over again knowing _HIS_ real Rey had said those words. She shuddered as he rewarded her by expertly massaged her rough patch inside her soaked walls.

No longer able to deny her and himself he tore his pants off. Then he grabbed her knees and pushed them to her chest. He settled between her soaked lips and ran his length through her folds a few times spreading her slick juices along his length before angling his hips and thrust to the hilt with one push. He would never tire of her perfect heat gripping him so deliciously.

She mewled as he growled and started thrusting at her favorite pace with a roll and grind of his hips knowing this position was her favorite because it hit that spot that made her tremble with need.

The bond was singing when Rey opened her side completely. With the serum he had never experienced this before.

Her pleasure and his were intertwined, white hot in his mind and he couldn't hold back his frantic thrusts.

Their moans, gasps, growls and grunts echoed back to them from the temple walls in the most erotic symphony. A song he would never forget. It was pure bliss, neither had experienced before and they had just started.

He could feel the force surround them, the light and dark danced together in harmony, blending and becoming something all its own.

He thrust all the faster as he worked her towards the abyss refusing to let himself get close until he felt her flutter around him.

As she was reaching her crest he pulled her close whispering his unconditional love, the new position causing him to roll his hips in a grinding motion that caressed her clit with each thrust.

She cried out a his name as she fluttered around his pulsing cock. He groaned as she began milking him. He felt her pleasure like it was his own and with a final slam of his hips lifting hers to push himself deeper he immediately followed her into the chasm.

Panting and spent, she was _HIS_. _Irrevocably HIS_. He stayed in her until he softened and fell out Never wanting this moment to end. Passionately kissing her breathless.

Dazed from her and his orgasm and slightly lightheaded from blood loss she gave him a dazzling dimple filled smile that melted his heart every time.  
"Now time to take care of Snoke."

 

He chuckled and untangled himself from her akimbo limbs. Grabbing the two robes he brought he quickly pulled his on and wrapped the other around her, and carried from the temple back to his shuttle as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Knowing now that nothing could ever take her from him he held her all the tighter to him. He thanked the force that she was truly finally _**HIS**_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add a song with it but I couldn't make it work, oh well hopefully you enjoy! Comments and critiques appreciated!


End file.
